


Doctor's Plights

by VGCinema



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCinema/pseuds/VGCinema
Summary: Prompts from r/fanfiction's Bite-Sized Genres: Daily Prompts for July 2018. I'm going to be trying to make all of these involve The Twelfth Doctor and Bill Potts, although that might change whenever inspiration strikes me. If interested in doing these prompts the website is listed in the notes.





	Doctor's Plights

     "Faster, Bill, faster! We have to get out of here before they get us!" exclaimed the Doctor with sweat running down his brow.  
They'd been running what felt like hours. Honestly it felt like they'd been running ever since they first met. They ran down the corridor of the strange alien ship they had found themselves on. Laser fire was the only thing behind them. There was no turning back. Sometimes she wondered how much it was worth getting shot at to explore all of time and space.  
      "Do you know where we're going?" she asked.  
      "Of course! I think..."  
      Bill loved the Doctor. She really did. But sometimes she wanted to smack the top of his head. That would have to wait later because they were about to have company.  
      "Sho-No-Bo-Lo-Ro-Ko," said a voice booming across the room.  
      "Oh no," the Doctor said with fear in his eyes.  
      "Does he have a rhino for a head?" Bill said out of pure curiosity.  
      "He's a Judoon. A rhinoceros humanoid species. To put it bluntly... They are space cops."  
      "Rhino people? Space cops?"  
      Bill couldn't help but chuckle at the situation they were currently in. Where else but with the Doctor could you experience something as insane as this? Nowhere. It was something so incredibly special. She wouldn't trade this for the world. There was something even more confusing than this, though. "What's with the 'Oh no.' then?"  
      "We've not entirely been on the same page."  
      Why was she not surprised? "Look, sir, Mr. Rhin-"  
      "Sho-No-Bo-Lo-Ro-Ko," the Judoon interrupted booming louder than before.  
      "What?"  
      "The TARDIS can't translate the language," the Doctor said at an exhilarated pace, "Sorry Bill, but we've got bigger things to worry about."  
      Bill took a look behind her. Their chasers had finally caught up to them.  
      "There you are Doctor. You will be exterminated."  
      Laser fire rained down from both parties as the Doctor grabbed Bill's hand to continue their escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/8v8hut/bitesized_genres_daily_prompts_for_july_2018/


End file.
